


Two Malfoys Are Better Than One

by MarchnoGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Blink and you'll miss it breath kink, Bottom Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Draco/Draco/Harry - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter's Birthday, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay, Over-sensitive Harry Potter, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, enemies to fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Harry and Malfoy have been fucking for a couple of years now, and that's it.Until Malfoy shows up at Harry's house claiming to have a birthday gift for Harry.It's sex, obviously. But he might have a card up his sleeve...





	Two Malfoys Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mzuul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzuul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111638) by [Mzuul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzuul/pseuds/Mzuul). 

> Mzuul, your art is always incredible and this one struck a _chord_ in me, ermm, so I tried to write something for it. I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> **Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Thank you** to my wonderful beta: [Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790)😍, who helped me with the _technicals_ of this story. Any remaining errors are mine!

“Malfoy?” Harry heard the door of Grimmauld Place close as Malfoy entered the house, the scent of his citrus shampoo lingering in the air behind him.

It was enough to make Harry hard, his mind already going in all kinds of directions.

Pity Malfoy always had to open his mouth and ruin everything. 

“I see you can still recognize people, in spite of the ripe old age.” Malfoy turned towards him, leaning his hip against the banister of the stairs that led to the second floor, a smirk already pulling at his plump lips.

He was annoying, really. And his voice absurdly irritating. Not at all one of the reasons why Harry’s cock was throbbing in his pants. He cleared his throat, hoping his voice wouldn’t show just how much he was already affected by Malfoy’s presence.

“You idiot, you’re older than me, and today’s just my 23rd birthday.” It came out breathy, the exact opposite of the usual spite they reserved for each other when in public. But here they were alone, in the safety of Harry’s house, which reminded him…

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?”

He didn’t reply. Instead, he approached Harry, a predatory glint in his eyes. When he was mere inches from Harry he purred in his ear, “I have a birthday gift for you, _ sweetheart _.”

Harry knew, he knew that the pet name served as a reminder of their positions, of his place, but he couldn’t avoid the contented whimper that escaped his lips at hearing Malfoy call him ‘sweetheart’ with that soft tone.

In a swift movement, Malfoy grabbed Harry’s waist and pushed him against the wall, pressing him there with his body, his straining erection hot against Harry’s thigh.

“Wanna see what it is?” Malfoy breathed on Harry’s mouth but didn’t give him time to reply because he slowly licked Harry’s bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth. He released it, breathed again, “Mh, do you, _ sweetheart _?” and intertwined their hands, bringing them up above Harry’s head, pushing his chest against the wall, blocking Harry’s breathing. Fuck, Malfoy could always turn him into mush with only a few moves, few words.

Harry tried to take a breath but almost choked on it, Malfoy’s weight still pushed against him. His cock gave a jolt at the feeling, his voice already panting. “M-Malfoy, I can’t—”

“Breathe? You know you like it.” Harry could hear the smirk in Malfoy’s tone, but a second after, he was stepping back, the lack of his body heat already painful.

Harry held his gaze, smirked. Malfoy could never resist him when he tantalised him, his Dom side singing at the possibility of showing exactly who was in control.

“Um, how come you have a gift for me? We’re not boyfriends, as you always like reminding me with your daily owls. ‘Hi Potter, day 321, a gentle reminder we’re only fucking.’ ‘Hi Potter, day 405, we’re still only fucking.’ I have hundreds of them, together with the notes you leave on my desk every morning and your emails and—”

Malfoy waved a hand in front of Harry, scowling. “Okay, okay! Well! If you don’t like my notes, you could have just said so.”

Harry snorted, and cursed himself for the affection that gushed through him. “I like them, Malfoy. After all, they’re a sign you think about me every day.”

A faint blush covered Malfoy’s cheeks, but he quickly took back, saying with a shrug, “Listen Potter, the thing is, we’re fucking and that’s great, it works like this, right? But who said enemies who fuck can’t have birthday gifts?”

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, bracing himself for yet another one of Malfoy’s jokes. “Enemies?”

Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and approached Harry again, his lips brushing Harry’s when he whispered, “Meet me in your bedroom in ten minutes.”

Harry stared as Malfoy turned and stalked off towards the bedroom, giving him the perfect view of his perky arse. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wondering about what Malfoy had possibly bought him.

Since they started fucking, they established some rules, safe words, what games and toys could be used. Harry loved to sub, he especially loved it with Malfoy, but there were some things he wasn’t comfortable with. Surely Malfoy had respected that, right?

Taking a fortifying breath, he made his way toward the bedroom, slowly pushing the door open.

“About time, Potter. I’d punish you, but today’s your birthday. I’ll leave you one, sweetheart.”

Whatever response was on the tip of Harry’s tongue, it died when he saw Malfoy sitting on the bed, legs sprawled, completely naked, gasping on the word ‘sweetheart’ as he was stroking his cock in long, teasing tugs.

Harry froze, not knowing what to do, what he wanted from him.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Malfoy’s pupils were dilated and his gaze unfocused, wandering madly all over Harry’s body as he reached the bed.

“Get naked.”

This time the tone didn’t let any space to the imagination; it was a command, one that Harry was more than happy to comply. He stepped out of his pyjama bottoms, climbed onto the bed and settled himself between Malfoy’s legs.

Harry’s gaze dropped to his cock, shining with drops of pre-come. Sucking in a breath, he looked up again to find Malfoy smirking, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

“The t-shirt too, sweetheart.” 

Harry shook his head — right, the t-shirt. He threw it off somewhere by his side, and didn't take off his pants, knowing it was one of Malfoy’s favourite parts. 

He returned to look at Malfoy, waiting for the next instruction. Letting go of his cock, Malfoy moved closer to Harry, pushing him onto the bed, pinning his hands above his head, straddling his lap. 

He finally kissed Harry, licking along his bottom lip, eliciting a deep moan from him, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. They started an agonizingly slow grind against each other, every brush of Malfoy’s cock on Harry’s sending sparks of lust across his skin. 

It was always like this with Malfoy. Harry felt every little movement, every brush, lick, kiss, multiplied in every cell of his body, making him dizzy and crazy with want. 

When Malfoy left his mouth to trail kisses along his jaw, Harry groaned, bucking his hips forward, searching for friction. Malfoy smiled against his cheek and brought a hand to his hip, pushing it into the mattress, with a strength Harry knew would have left bruises. This thought made Harry’s head spun, and he started to unleash incoherent begs, “P-pease, let me move, l-let me… I-I need…” 

Malfoy only pressed harder on his hip, biting on Harry’s earlobe. “Stay still and be patient, pet, all in good time.” 

Harry panted desperately, wanting _ more _ right _ now _ , right _ then _, but he learned that waiting had its rewards with Malfoy. 

He nodded frantically, tilting his head to give Malfoy better access to his neck and a second after he felt Malfoy’s tongue trailing a long stripe along his throat, his Adam’s apple, biting gently at his flesh, the contact once again making Harry’s world spin around him. 

He closed his eyes, arching his back off the bed, sinking his hand into Malfoy’s hair, trying to disentangle his other hand from Malfoy’s grip.

Malfoy tightened his hand around Harry’s wrist in response, and raised his head, his eyes serious. He cast a wandless and wordless spell, black silk laces appearing at Harry’s wrists, bringing them together and clasping them to the headboard of the bed. 

Harry gasped at the feeling, already lost for the man straddling him. Malfoy smirked and shifted lower, brushing his lips to Harry’s nipple, whispering, “I told you to stay still, sweetheart, didn’t I?”

Harry nodded, trying to remember when he said so, but coming up with only the memories of Malfoy’s lips on his ear, neck, Malfoy’s hard cock pressed against his, his body sliding on his, his low moans the only sounds Harry could recall.

Malfoy kept lapping at Harry’s nipple, circling it with his tongue, lightly grazing his teeth on it as the hand at Harry's hip started moving and a finger was suddenly brushing the hem of his pants, slowly tracing a line from one hip to the other.

Harry’s senses felt overwhelmed by Malfoy’s touches, his light gasps, his firm voice, his permeating scent. He growled, desperately trying to move his hands, to touch Malfoy, to have something, anything more than this, his cock throbbing achingly in his pants. 

He felt Malfoy softly giggling on his chest and then kissing somewhere at Harry’s ribs, he had no idea, he only craved for that mouth to go lower and lower, until he felt Malfoy's hand grasp his pants and tugging. 

Harry planted his feet on the mattress and raised his arse from the bed to help him get them off, the fabric maddeningly brushing Harry’s cock. He let out a strangled moan and looked down to see Malfoy looking right at him, lowering his head and licking a long stripe from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip.

Harry’s sight blurred and he threw his head back, his mouth opening in a silent gasp, his stomach clenching. The feeling of Malfoy’s tongue on his cock was almost unbearable and his hands itched to move and grasp Malfoy’s hair, urging him to take his cock finally.

But Malfoy just licked the pre-come away and came back to Harry’s balls, slowly licking them, and then lower again on Harry’s perineum. 

He lapped at the furled skin with the flat of his tongue and Harry saw stars. He panted, “M-Malfoy, please, I beg you… s-suck—”

Harry’s plea died in his throat when Malfoy finally replaced the tongue on his hole with his finger and swallowed his cock instead, until his nose rested on Harry’s groin. 

The finger on Harry’s hole slipped in, wet, til the first knuckle and then out again. Malfoy sucked on Harry’s cock, swirling his tongue on the shaft as the finger thrust back in, until it was completely buried in Harry’s arse.

Harry cried out, relief coursing through him, his hips helplessly bucking against Malfoy’s finger, his brain completely fuzzing. “Oh gods, more, _ more _, Malfoy—” 

This time Malfoy thrust in with two fingers and let go of Harry’s cock, sitting between his legs instead, caressing his thigh with his free hand, looking pleased down at him.

Harry looked back at Malfoy, his legs trembling with the effort of holding back his impending orgasm, a plea in his eyes. 

“Not yet, sweetheart. You don’t want to ruin your birthday gift, do you?” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply as Malfoy added a third finger and thrust in, brushing Harry’s prostate and making his entire body shake with the need to come.

He bucked his hips up, searching for an invisible friction, not having enough, not able to come yet. He sighed loudly, trying to gather his composure to be able to properly respond, and glowered at Malfoy.

“Malfoy, is my birthday gift your cock? Because I’ve already had it, you know…"

A mischievous glint lit Malfoy’s eyes, and he pulled out his fingers, making Harry’s leg slightly tremble under his touch. He already mourned the loss of those fingers and bit his tongue for giving a salty response.

But then Malfoy slipped a hand under Harry’s body and tugged, and Harry sat up, following his touch. Malfoy untied Harry’s wrists, but before Harry could finally touch him, grasp him, he grabbed his hands and tied them again behind Harry’s back.

“Malfoy, wha—”

“Do you remember,” Malfoy whispered at his ear, “the safe word?”

Sighing for finally having his arms lowered, even if still blocked, Harry nodded. “Mango.”

“Good boy. Use it if it’s too much, okay?”

Harry froze, his mind racing. They never had to reaffirm their rules, they were ordinary habit by now. What the fuck did the prat have in mind? 

Together with a touch of anxiety, lust sparked again in Harry at the thought of letting himself go to something new once again, with Malfoy. Curiosity took over and he nodded, trustful, contented. 

Malfoy settled himself behind Harry and pulled him into his lap, just enough to align Malfoy’s cock to Harry’s hole. 

Harry slowly sank down on Malfoy’s cock, opening his mouth in a deep growl of satisfaction at the feeling of fullness he was craving so desperately, his cock leaking a spurt of pre-come as Malfoy grasped his hips to guide him.

When he was fully seated, Malfoy bit on his shoulder and grabbed his tied hands with one hand. He thrust lightly in and Harry wiggled his hips, the feeling of Malfoy’s cock stretching him making him weak. 

He rose a bit, leaning on his knees, and Malfoy took the hint, starting to fuck him at a rough pace, soon finding Harr’s sweet spot.

Just as Harry felt his balls tighten and the room spin around him, Malfoy pinched his arm, taking him out of his lust, and growled breathless, “You know, Potter—”

He took a deep breath and started again, his voice firmer, “I really struggled to find the perfect birthday gift for you today.”

Harry listened as Malfoy thrust in more forcefully, sliding one hand over his chest to brush his nipple, smashing his ability to think. 

“I mean, you have it all,” he went on, helping Harry rise and sink again on his cock, Harry’s strength abandoning him for the effort of not coming, “What more could I give you?” 

He finally untied Harry’s hands, positioning them in front of Harry, so that Harry was now leaning his weight on his own arms. That’s when one of Malfoy's hands came to Harry’s throat, grasping it as he knew it would have sent Harry over the edge in mere minutes.

He caressed his pulsing vein, pressing slightly. Harry choked on a gasp, feeling his cheeks aflame, the need of orgasming more and more strong.

Malfoy leaned to his ear and went on, “And then that’s when I realised. What better gift to give you… than me.”

Harry blinked two, three, four times. Either Malfoy had succeeded to fuck him into silliness, or the overwhelming pleasure was intoxicating him, because in front of him Harry could distinctly see another Malfoy, dressed in shirt and trousers, a smirk on his face.

“M-Malfoy, what the fuck, who—”

The Malfoy in front of him got closer unbuckling his belt, taking Harry’s chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling him in a heated kiss. Harry’s brain shut down, he was sure Malfoy was right behind him, still fucking into him, brushing his prostate over and over again, then who was now kissing him, making him tremble? 

As he broke the kiss, the second Malfoy unbuttoned his shirt, making some of the buttons jump on the floor, and he put a hand on Harry’s chest, slowly sliding it lower and lower, until he grasped Harry’s cock. 

From behind him came Malfoy’s familiar drawl. “Do you like your surprise, sweetheart?”

Harry looked at the second Malfoy as he started stroking him and he knew, right in that moment, that he could not hold back his orgasm anymore. 

“I… don’t know what to say. E-everything I feel is so en-enhanced…”

He closed his eyes, letting his other senses guide him. Laying his head on the shoulder of the second Malfoy, Harry begged. “Let me c-come, Malfoy… p-please…”

He heard a single reply from two identical voices. “Come, sweetheart.”

Harry’s cock released the first spatter of come as the two Malfoys were still finishing to speak, his senses wrecked by Malfoy’s thrusts and the scent of the other Malfoy’s hair so close to his face. He kept leaking come on Malfoy’s hand for what felt like an eternity and when he finished he barely registered Malfoy sliding out of him and laying him down on the bed on his back. 

“Gods, Malfoy, I… that was…”

“Not even the beginning.” The second Malfoy was undressing himself, climbing the bed right next to his Malfoy. Harry realised he had no idea anymore who was the real one.

“What… what do you mean?” Harry felt exhausted, but his cock seemed to think differently. It was still fully hard, and was throbbing at the image in front of his eyes.

In a flash, Harry realised Malfoy hadn't come yet and made to grasp his cock, but he gently batted his hand away. 

“I want to fuck you again. But—”

He turned towards his clone. 

Fuck.

Harry’s eyes widened and for a second, his cock started to wilt. Surely, he didn’t mean to double penetrate him, right?

“I want you to take both of us.”

Shit.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow, regarding him with a wary gaze. He opened his mouth to tell him off, when he looked at the two of them together and his cock hardened once again fully. 

The idea of having twice of what he usually had started to implant itself in his mind. If his orgasms were already so strong with one Malfoy, how would it be with two? 

He laid on the bed again, holding Malfoy’s gaze. “Okay.”

If he wasn’t sure of this decision, the happiness reflected in Malfoy’s eyes did the trick. 

“You’re such a good boy, sweetheart, you know? Good good good boy. I’ll treat you so well, I’ll be patient, pet, you’ll love it, you’ll beg for more.”

Harry’s cheeks felt hot at the praise.

“Now, turn on your stomach, pet.”

Harry made to do it, when a thought startled him. He looked at the two Malfoys and breathed, “No.”

Malfoy’s eyebrows knitted together and Harry's went on. “No, I want to see it.”

At this, the eyebrows of both Malfoys rose to their hairlines. “Potter… it will be more painful like that.”

Harry didn't reply. If he had to be penetrated by two Malfoys, he wanted to see the show. 

“Okay then. It's your birthday after all.”

Malfoy laid down on the bed next to Harry and pulled him to straddle his lap, never taking off his eyes from Harry’s face. He brought a hand behind his neck and drew Harry closer, whispering to his ear, “Tell me if it's too much.”

Harry’s heart leaped in his chest at the words. He didn’t remind Harry of the safe word, didn’t remark his Dom position or gave him an order. He simply asked to be alerted if Harry’d be uncomfortable, with fondness in his voice.

Harry grinned at him as the second Malfoy positioned himself behind him and aligned his cock to Harry’s hole, slipping in easily again, a groan escaping him.

He carefully started to stretch Harry around his cock with his fingers, inserting one and then two and then — just when Harry was sure nothing else would have fitted in — he added a third finger, as the Malfoy under himself pulled him in a kiss, distracting him just enough, sliding a hand down between their bodies to grasp his cock and Harry could feel it slowly thrusting in along the second’s. He broke the kiss, gasping for air.

Trying to stay calm, Harry gripped the blanket at the sides of Malfoy’s head, shutting his eyes, biting on his lips until they bled, sure it wouldn't have been possible to take two and that they’d break him. Malfoy kept whispering praises and encouragements at his ear, until he felt both of them inside himself, stilling to give him time to settle.

He opened his eyes again, his sense burning for the presence of two Malfoys inside of him. He looked down at his Malfoy, eyes half closed, and then turned his head to peek at the second Malfoy behind him, his sight full of those plump lips and for a moment, Harry thought of being in heaven, a heaven of porcelain skin that seemed endless and grey reassuring eyes. 

He inhaled deeply, now able to feel the pleasure over the pain and let out a little moan that seemed to reinforce the two Malfoy’s, who started fucking Harry in earnest.

It mustn’t have lasted for long, with Malfoy over-sensitised by their previous activities, but by the time the two Malfoys cried, “Fuck, yes, Harry” and came into Harry’s arse, Harry was enough aroused to come again, the feeling of their orgasms enhancing his own, his fist pumping quickly on his cock, a moan, “gods, Draco,” escaping his lips.

—---

Harry woke up with a start, every inch of his body aching and a pounding headache.

All the memories from the previous night came back in a rush, making Harry's heart pump quickly.

Of course, that’s why his back and arse were hurting so badly. But all in all, Harry knew he had never experienced a pleasure so intense before.

Malfoy was completely crazy and exhausting, but he always knew how to please him. Again, all the memories of the care Malfoy had used to clean and make Harry comfortable after giving him his ‘gift’, invaded his mind, leaving back a warm feeling.

He sighed and turned his head, finding an empty bed — Malfoy went back home, as per usual. He scratched his eyes and extended an arm to grab his glasses on the nightstand, finding a note next to them.

He grabbed both, shoved his glasses on and read the note:

“First off, come down, breakfast’s ready. Second, it’s day 681 and we’re still fucking. Or maybe more?” 

Harry smiled and jumped sat on the bed. He couldn’t wait to go meet _ Draco _ downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)! @drarryruinedme7


End file.
